


Pisco Sour

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Molotov Cocktail [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Madara, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Rinne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: rinne and madara fuck. that's it. that's the fic
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Mikejima Madara
Series: Molotov Cocktail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141679
Kudos: 10





	Pisco Sour

It’s a small mercy that there’s no one else in the room as they enter, movements frantic from having to hold back until they get there.

Rinne is in the middle of fumbling to lock the door, only for the issue to be solved by Madara pressing him up against it, clicking it closed.   
  
The brunette is on him immediately, mouth pressed against Rinne’s with a desperation that he’d later look back on with embarrassment. The redhead threads his fingers through his hair in response, only bringing them closer together until they need to break for air. He looks down at Madara, the curl of his lips smug.   
  
“Seems even Madara-kun isn’t immune t’ my charms, hmmm~?'' Madara snorts in response, ignoring the shiver that runs through him at the use of his first name. With his knee, he separates Rinne’s legs; putting pressure on the growing tent in Rinne’s pants and getting a groan for his efforts.   
  
“Haha, I suppose not. Then again, I don’t see you complainiing!” He dips his head down to press kisses against the other’s collarbone, slipping hands beneath Rinne’s shirt as he does so, revelling in how the other shudders.   
  
Rinne mumbles something about ‘cold hands’, but Madara figures they’ll warm up soon enough, the redhead’s skin hot beneath his palms.

His hands roam, barely brushing against Rinne’s skin, his focus more on the thigh he’s been rolling up against the other’s erection. Madara chuckles at the stutter in Rinne’s breath, something that remains even when Rinne grabs his hands to pause his movement. 

“Oi oi, I’m s’pposed to be the one topping here? Let me take th’ lead~?” Rinne’s eyebrow twitches despite his grin, and Madara smirks back.  
  
“Then I guess you better take iiit? Unless you’re expecting me to act like a meek virgin~.” He gets a grimace in response, and his hands are dragged to loop around Rinne’s shoulders, the redhead in question pushing off the wall to start crowding into Madara’s space. 

Hands cup Madara’s face as Rinne captures his lips once more, and he gets lost in the sensation of Rinne leaving him breathless, his own heart racing so fast that Madara swears its beat should be audible.   
  
A testament to how distracted he is, Madara doesn’t even notice when he hits the edge of his bed and loses his balance, sending both him and Rinne tumbling onto the mattress. Rinne’s breath is hot against his neck, his weight pressing down on Madara from above, and he reflexively rolls up, grinding their hips together. Rinne lets out a breathy groan in response, making Madara shiver from how close it is to his ear.   
  
“Lube and condoms are in the bedside drawer, if you were planning on using them.” He grins up at Rinne, hoping that the flush he feels on his cheeks doesn’t make him look _too_ eager. “Which I hope you _are_ , or else all those claims about being experienced and gentle are going to go out the window!”   
  
Rinne scoffs, and leans over Madara to open the drawer. “Yeah yeah, ‘m goin’...Ah! Here it is!” He holds both the bottle and the foil packet up, grinning at Madara as he shuffles back. He chucks both items onto the bed to free his hands, moving to unbutton his pants in his next motion.   
  
It’s only when Rinne is in the middle of taking off his boxers does Madara jolt into action, starting to remove his own.   
  
He feels eyes on him shortly after and slows down, making a show out of it, looking up to keep his eyes locked with Rinne’s the whole time. The blush that creeps its way onto the other’s face makes the slow pace worth it, and Rinne practically _pounces_ on him once Madara chucks his own boxers onto the pile Rinne has made on the ground.   
  
“Oh?” He glances down at how hard Madara is, a shiteating grin unfurling on his face. “Y’that eager, are ya?”   
  
“Can you really talk, Rinne-san?” He reaches a hand down to give the other a quick stroke, chuckling at the hiss he gets in return.   
  
“Tch-- Whatever. D’you need me t’ loosen you up, or can ya handle it y’self?” Rinne mused, tracing patterns on the skin of Madara’s lower stomach in retaliation.   
  
He hummed, eyeing Rinne’s hands. “Weeell, I might as well give you something to do! Wouldn’t want you to rub one out on your own, leaving me hanging~.” 

* * *

Rinne enters Madara in one fluid motion, the sensation making Madara have to clutch at the sheets beneath him. The room is quiet beyond their heavy breathing for a moment, both of them getting used to the sensation.   
  
“...Is that okay?” There’s an expression of concern on Rinne’s face, which isn’t something Madara had _ever_ expected to see, and the shock of it makes him chuckle.   
  
Wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, he levelled Rinne with a cocky grin. “I said it’s been a while, not that I’m _fragile_ . Or is Rinne-san just too scared he’s going to disa- _ah_ ,” His sentence stutters as Rinne rolls his hips into him, “ _Disappoint?_ Haha.”   
  
He doesn’t expect the lack of response on Rinne’s half, and almost opens his mouth to say more, before he has to snap it shut in an attempt not to moan.   
  
Madara has a sneaking suspicion that Rinne is trying to force the sound out of him, with how quickly he sets up his pace in addition to the cocky smirk on his face.   
  
It’s been so long, and the burn of Rinne fucking into him almost feels _pleasant_ in a way, hitting spots that he could never reach with his own fingers. His attention is focused into a single point, Rinne thrusting into him hard enough that Madara can hear the bed rocking if he concentrates hard enough.   
  
Rinne eventually hits a spot inside him, and the sensation punches a whine out of him before Madara can even think to hold it back. Rinne’s face lights up in delight. 

“Kyahaha, guess I was right- Madara-kun’s flustered face is rea~lly cute~?” Madara is about to laugh and shrug it off, but Rinne thrusts his hips back in at the same time, turning it into a rough intake of air.   
  
Sweet spot found, Rinne rocks into it mercilessly, and Madara’s ears burn at the sounds he can’t help letting out. There’s no way to hide his expression with the position they’re currently in either, but Madara can’t find it in himself to mind _too_ much, since he’s able to take in Rinne’s expression above him in return.   
  
Rinne’s eyes are lidded, looking down at Madara with a heat not dissimilar to how he looked during their spars. His own eyes end up darting away to concentrate on a bead of sweat crawling its way down from the redhead’s neck, and he swallows heavily. That...isn’t any better, honestly.   
  
In a last ditch effort to distract himself, Madara surges forward and loops his arms around Rinne’s shoulders, toned thighs tightening their grip around the other’s waist. He lets out a shuddery breath right into Rinne’s ear as his position shifts in _just_ a way, the other suddenly pushing into him far more deeply than before.   
  
Rinne hisses in response, his grip on Madara’s waist becoming _bruising._   
  
“Shit- Guess I shoulda expected ya to be so _tight,_ but--”   
  
“Ahaha, I _did_ tell you it’s been a while!”   
  
The semblance of being anything _close_ to coherent is quickly lost with their new position feeling even more intense than their initial one.   
  
Madara’s dick rubs against Rinne’s abdomen with each thrust, and he isn’t sure he could stay calm if he looked down to see his precum smearing the other man’s abs, so he keeps his line of sight above.   
  
His pants are disjointed, breathing interrupted by how he keeps pressing his lips to the redhead’s neck. Even though his nails are blunt, Madara can see the red crescent marks scattered across Rinne’s back from how hard of a grip he currently has on it. 

_‘It’s okay,’_ he thinks absentmindedly, _‘it’ll just be compensation for the bruises he’s going to leave on my hips.’_

Before long he can feel pressure building in his abdomen, and he almost lets out a whine of despair. He knew it had been a while, but still-  
  
“Rinne-san, I’m--” His breathing stutters as Rinne forcibly pushes Madara into the mattress, their lines of sight meeting.   
  
“I got ya, Madara-kun.” Their eyes lock, and the hunger in Rinne’s makes Madara’s breath hitch. “Come for me, _yeah_ ? Let me see that expression of yours while-” Anything else Rinne had said is quickly drowned out as his orgasm washes over him, leaving him a shuddering mess. He can vaguely register the sound of laughter.   
  
Rinne thrusts into him a couple more times before stilling, and Madara can see the other grit his teeth through the haze that still permeates his vision. His dick twitches in interest, but his mind is too blissed out at this point to act on it.   
  
He _feels_ Rinne pull out more than he sees it, the sensation of being filled no longer there.   
  
The other man bends down to give Madara a lazy kiss, their lips moving sloppily against each other from the lack of energy, before he flops down next to the brunette. His hands finally loosen their grip from his hips with one last squeeze, making Madara hiss from the sudden burst of pain.   
  
“Aaah~ Feelin’ much better now! Kyahaha, Madara-kun’s a pretty good fuck?!”   
  
Madara rolls over, and even with lethargy setting in, he manages a grin in return. “I’ll take that as a complimeeent? Rinne-san wasn’t half bad either, considering how many people talk about how often you bottom..~”   
  
He only gets a click of the tongue in response, and a quick glance tells him that Rinne’s expression is just as peeved.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've had this fic and its sequel finished for a while now, and i was going to wait until rinne and madara had interacted in canon to post them...but i'm not the most patient person! so here i am. even though it's pretty much just pwp, i hope you enjoyed reading this! lmao.


End file.
